Giant Robots and Sentient Space Rocks
by Dalek the Supreme
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons have entered Beach City! Now the Crystal Gems must deal with a war between giant robots on top of raising a half gem, half human hybrid and protecting the Earth at the same time.


**Giant Robots and Sentient Space Rocks**

 _Chapter 1: More Than Meets The Red Eye_

"Some of us are _trying_ to save humanity! Where were _you?!"_ squawked Pearl, as the Red Eye glared down on Beach City ominously.

"Eating fry bits," explained Amethyst, nonchalantly, causing Pearl to growl in frustration.

Just as Pearl was about to reprimand Amethyst, a vast, golden ship drew their attention. The vessel was plummeting towards them, and parts of it were on fire. Garnet quickly responded by grabbing Steven and the other Gems and ducking behind the opposite side of the mountain, holding them all close and shielding them with her own body. They heard a deafening _SMASH,_ and pieces of the mountain buried the Crystal Gems.

For a while, all was still at the temple, until suddenly a bunch of rocks were sent flying upward. Garnet pushed herself and her friends free of the rocks, having managed to shield Steven and the other Gems from the rockslide caused by the crashing ship.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

Steven coughed a bit before looking up at her. "What _was_ that?" asked the boy, coughing up some more dust.

"I... have no idea..." said Pearl, in astonishment.

"Hey, look at that thing over there!" yelled Amethyst, jumping out of the pile of rocks and running over to a large, yellow and black object that lay on the sand.

"CAREFUL! IT COULD BE DANGEROUS!" exclaimed Pearl, summoning her weapon as a precaution and rushing over as well.

"Whoa!" said Steven, excitedly, as Garnet picked him up and jumped out of the rock pile, over to where the other Gems were now standing by the thing.

It was a yellow and black machine, covered in panels, but the odd thing was, it was shaped more or less like a humanoid, though it had wings with wheels on them, and wheels for ankles. Before any of the Gems could comment on it, its eyes glowed a bright blue, and it weakly pushed itself into a sitting position. It clutched its side in pain, a pained grimace on its face. It then looked down and noticed the Gems staring at it in shock and fear.

"Where... am I...?" asked the titan before them.

"You're in Beach City. Hi, I'm Steven," said the boy, looking at the giant robot in amazement, holding out his hand for a handshake.

 _"Careful, Steven!"_ warned Pearl, raising her spear apprehensively.

"Whoa, hey! I'm not gonna hurt you guys!" exclaimed the robot, holding up his hands. "My name is Bumblebee, I'm an Autobot!"

"You're a Cybertronian!" yelled Pearl. "Your species has spread your war across the _universe!"_

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What are Autobots and Decepticons?" asked Steven.

Everyone looked at him, and Bumblebee began to explain. "A long time ago, all Cybertronians lived under a corrupt government with corrupt leaders. Eventually, people decided it was time for a change. However, one side of the debate headed by Orion Pax, thought that they needed a peaceful reform. They would become the Autobots The other side, headed by Megatron, thought that they needed to overthrow the old government by force. Obviously, they became the Decepticons. Both sides made their plans, and while Orion Pax managed to convince the leader of the High Council, Sentinel Prime, that things needed to change, Megatron and his followers slaughtered the old Senate. Megatron had become mad with power, and sought to conquer the entire planet. His Decepticons seeme instoppable, until a new leader rose up, named Optimus Prime. Under his leadership, we were finally evenly matched. Too evenly matched. Cybertron was reduced to a wasteland, and we were forced to leave our home behind."

"Whoa... So, your planet is dead?" asked Steven.

"Yes, and because _they_ destroyed their _own_ world, they took their war to other worlds, which also died because of _them!"_ shouted Pearl.

"Is that true?" asked Steven.

"We protected those worlds! I've seen good friends _die_ for those worlds!" said Bumblebee, glaring at Pearl, who glared right back.

"We've got other things to worry about!" said Garnet, pointing at the Red Eye in the sky.

"The Red Eye! My mom's Light Cannon!" exclaimed Steven, reminded of his task. "I'm gonna go see if my dad has it! Bye!" he declared, running toward the town.

"So _that's_ what we bumped into on our way down..." mused Bumblebee.

"Wait, _you_ knocked that thing on its collision course with this city?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Oh, scrap! I'm so sorry! D-Don't worry! I'll fix this!" stuttered Bumblebee. One of the gauntlets on the right side of his arm split open, and the end folded out and over his hand, forming a cannon-like device. He aimed it at the Red Eye and fired. The shot seemed to shake the Red Eye, but it was left otherwise unaffected.

"Well, thanks for trying," said Amethyst.

"I'll go see if any of my stronger friends can help us!" declared Bumblebee, running toward the crashed ship.

"There are _more_ of you?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"It _is_ a pretty big ship," reasoned Garnet, as she ran after Bumblebee. The other two Gems looked at each other, and then chased after her.

Bumblebee stopped when he came to a gigantic, twenty-eight foot tall, red, silver, and blue-colored Autobot. The new titan had window-like structures on his chest, antennae on either side of his head, and a mask covering his mouth. He was lying some distance from a slightly bigger grey and black titan. Bumblebee shuddered at the sight of the other robot, and kneeled next to the red and blue one.

"Bumblebee!" shouted Garnet, as she and the other Gems approached.

"I-Is that...?" Pearl began, nervously.

"Come on, Optimus... Wake up..." said Bumblebee, gently shaking the blue and red robot. When Optimus didn't respond, the younger bot's shaking became more frantic. "No, Optimus! You can't be dead! Wake up!" he cried, shaking his inert leader frantically.

The Gems watched the young Autobot desperately shake his leader. Even Pearl could sense that he cared about his leader.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when the grey and black titan pushed himself onto his feet, grabbing a back cannon nearly as tall as Bumblebee, and placed it on his arm.

Bumblebee looked at the waking Cybertronian in fear. "Run..." he told the Gems.

"Urrrrrgggghhh..." groaned the giant in pain. He stood to his full height of thirty feet and clutched his bucket shaped head in pain, before he glared at Bumblebee and the Gems through his glowing red eyes. A symbol in the form of a sharp, mouthless looking purple face was clearly visible on his chest.

 _"Get behind me..."_ whispered Bumblebee, still looking up at the red-eyed titan in terror.

"Why? Who's buckethead over there?" asked Amethyst.

 _"I am... MEGATRON!"_ roared the thirty-foot giant, firing his massive arm cannon at the Gems. Bumblebee leaped in front of them protectively, taking the blast for them. He hit the ground just in front of them, and the Crystal gems could see Megatron approaching them menacingly through the hole in the young Autobot's stomach.

"You saved us..." uttered Pearl in shock.

"I'm an Autobot... it's what we do..." said Bumblebee, giving her a smile. He coughed out a blue liquid as he rose to his feet, facing Megatron. "I won't... let you... hurt them..." he declared, standing in front of them protectively.

"Such heroic _nonsense,"_ remarked Megatron, aiming a second blast at the Autobot's chest. Suddenly, he fell forward, hitting the ground face-first. Optimus Prime had tripped him, and was now weakly rising to his feet.

 _"Megatron,"_ the Autobot leader began, _"begone!"_ With that, he swung his fist into Megatron's chest, and the monster flew across the beach, landing on his back. With that, Optimus Prime turned towards Bumblebee and the Crystal Gems. "Bumblebee! We need to get you to Ratchet for repairs!"

"Optimus, while we were crashing, we knocked a Red Eye on a collision course with this city!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"We must stop it then, before-" Optimus began, before being blasted away by Megatron.

 _"I'll crush you with my BARE HANDS!"_ roared Megatron, charging towards his foe and firing his arm cannon.

Optimus got to his feet, and drew a large rifle. "Get into the ship, Bumblebee! I can handle Megatron on my own, and you need repairs!" he ordered, opening fire on Megatron.

"Yes, sir!" affirmated Bumblebee, before turning to the Gems. "Don't worry, guys. I'll find an Autobot with the firepower to bring that thing down!" With that, he charged into the ship.

"I guess... I was wrong about him..." said Pearl, still shocked.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you admit you were wrong about something!" laughed Amethyst.

"Guys, we still have to deal with the-" Garnet was interrupted by the painful sound of a hard object scraping against another hard object, and the less painful sound of one of Greg Universe's songs playing.

"Guys! We found the Light Cannon!" shouted Steven, as he and his dad rushed out of the latter's van and helped each other carry it over. The dropped it next to the Gems.

"I don't believe it! He really had it!" remarked Pearl.

"Wait, I don't know how it works!" Steven exclaimed.

"Steven," said Garnet, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "you have Rose's Gem. I know you can do it."

"Yeah!" said Amethyst, picking up the boy and rubbing him against the cannon.

"Amethyst, cut that out! It isn't working!" shouted Pearl, prompting the shorter Gem to drop the boy.

Steven turned to the cannon sadly. "Come on, everybody's counting on you! You can't just be useless!" he shouted at it.

"It's okay, buddy! We'll figure something else out!" reassured Greg.

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" agreed Steven.

Suddenly, the Laser Light Cannon glowed, and panels extended from the barrel that looked like rose petals. Everyone gaped at it in shock... until it fell over.

Steven then picked it up, grunting with effort as he pushed on it, until he felt his feet leave the ground. He was now hanging off of it, and turned to see a tough-looking red and black Autobot aiming it at the Red Eye for him.

"Looked like ya needed a hand," explained the new Autobot.

"Thanks," said Steven, as the cannon fired a beam of light, with smaller beams dancing around it. The center beam took on the silhouette of a large woman with a flowing dress and enormous hair, and struck the Red Eye dead in its center, causing the crimson machine to explode. Everyone stared at it in silence for a moment.

"Wow... and here I thought my cannons were somethin'" remarked the Autobot.

"Could you put me down, please?" asked Steven, still dangling from the cannon.

"Right, sorry about that, fella," apologize the red and black titan, setting him and the cannon down on the ground. "Name's Ironhide," he introduced himself.

"I'm Steven," said Steven. "Wait, what happened to Bumblebee?" he asked, turning to the Gems.

"He got himself mortally wounded trying to save us..." sighed Pearl.

"Ironhide! Did you get it?" the yellow Autobot shouted as he ran towards them, the hole in his stomach now gone. Following beside him was a blocky green and white Autobot with wheels on his shoulders and a crest above his head.

"Steven got it. I just pointed him in the right direction," explained Ironhide.

"What about Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"Who's Optimus?" asked Steven.

 _"I_ am Optimus Prime," spoke a familiar baritone. The leader of the Autobots walked toward them, carrying his sevred left arm.

"Whoa... What happened to you, Optimus Prime?" asked Steven.

"Nothing that Ratchet can't repair," reassured Optimus Prime. "What is the status of the rest of the Autobots?"

"Most of them are in stasis lock, but give me time, and I should be able to get them all up and running," said Ratchet, sadly.

"Hey," asked Amethyst, "Is your ship ever gonna fly again?"

"I haven't even the slightest idea of how to begin repairing it," said Ratchet.

"Even then, we cannot leave," Optimus Prime pointed out, "The Decepticons are at large."

"Why? What're they gonna do on this planet?" asked Ironhide.

"The Decepticons will plunder this world for its resources. We _must_ stay. We must defend this world, and we must defend its people," declared Optimus Prime, before turning to the Crystal Gems. "You don't mind us moving in with you?" he asked.

Garnet smiled. "You can stay," she said.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Pearl.

"They're protecting the Earth, just like us," said Garnet, "We should respect that."

"Just like Rose..." said Greg, breaking out of his astonished silence.

"Well, now that you know who and what we are, perhaps you could tell us the same of you?" questioned Optimus Prime.

"We are the Crystal Gems. We also came from a distant world to protect the Earth," said Pearl. "I'm Pearl," the thin, pale Gem introduced herself.

"Name's Amethyst," said the shorter Gem

"Garnet," said the tallest of the three.

"And Steven!" exclaimed Steven.

"And I'm Greg," said Greg, waving at them meekly.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, I hope that we can form an alliance to aid each other in the service of this-" Optimus Prime's speech was interrupted by the waves pushing a certain van onto the shore, and then pulling it back out.

"My van!" exclaimed Greg, rushing after it.

"It's okay, dad," reassured Steven, "If every porkchop were perfect-"

"I live in there!" exclaimed Greg, interrupting him.

The two Universes rushed out into the sea after the van, as the Gems looked up at their new allies. Luckily, Bumblebee managed to pull the van out of reach of the ocean's waves.

 **Author's Note: I've been inactive for almost a year now. This is my attempt to fight away the writer's block, and because I like the idea of Transformers crossovers, and I've recently got into Steven Universe. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm using a made-up universe for the Transformers angle of the crossover, while the story will stay more or less along the lines of the canon of Steven Universe. I will skip over episodes that leave no place for the Autobots and Decepticons, such as Frybo and Story for Steven.**

 _Bonus Scene:_

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here," said Optimus Prime, "but in order not to frighten other humans, we must disguise ourselves in order to blend in."

"How? You guys are kind of..." Amethyst trailed off, gesturing with her hands at how big they were.

"Oh, you guys just wait and see!" said Bumblebee, enthusiastically. With that, he turned and fired some sort of beam from his eyes. The beam enveloped a nearby yellow muscle car, and the panels on Bumblebee's body shifted to resemble parts of the car. Then, his chest armor lifted to cover his head and folded together, his arms folded over his back, and the parts of his legs twisted and turned, forming a yellow muscle car with black racing stripes.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" exclaimed Steven, running over and placing his hands on the hood of the car. "Can the rest of you do that?" he looked up at the other Autobots in excitement.

"Why do ya think they call us 'Transformers'?" asked Ironhide. He, Optimus, and Ratchet each scanned a vehicle.

Ratchet's chest turned upside down to cover his head, his legs folded onto his back, and his arms folded up between them, leaving a green and white search and rescue vehicle.

Ironhide's chest folded forwards, snapping together, his back slid up on top of it, his arms folded in underneath everything, and his feet slid onto the back of his legs, which folded horizontal from the ground, culminating in a powerful pickup truck with a gold, horizontal stripe separating a red upper half and a black lower half.

Optimus Prime's head folded beneath his chest, his arms folded forwards and snapped together in front of his stomach, the panels on his back shifted to wrap around where his head and arms used to be, and his legs shifted and folded backward to a horizontal position. A red and blue long-nose truck with a horizontal silver stripe separating the red front and blue rear landed on its wheels where Optimus had stood in his robot form.

"Wow...!" said Steven, "I can't wait to tell all my friends about you!"

"The point of being robots in disguise is that you're not supposed to go blabbing to everyone you know about us!" snapped Ratchet, transforming back into robot form and crossing his arms.

"Oh... sorry... but why do you have to stay hidden?" asked Steven.

Optimus Prime transformed, leaned down to look Steven in the eye, and said, "We do not want the Decepticons to target you because of us."

"Don't worry. You'll still know about us, and so will the Gems," reassured Bumblebee, as he and Ironhide reverted to their robot modes. "Besides," he continued, "once we take out the Decepticons on Earth, we'd be happy to meet them."

"I wouldn't!" said Ratchet.

 _"I'd_ be happy to meet them," corrected Bumblebee.

"Don't forget, we also have a lot to teach the Autobot about their new home," pointed out Pearl.

"We look forward to learning all we can," said Optimus Prime.


End file.
